My protector
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near's life is changed when a strange red head and blonde appear. Now with his life in danger he must carefully decide who he can trust and who he can't. Some say that the past will come back to haunt you but what are you supposed to do when the future comes back to haunt you? Warning: Yaoi, violence, possible gore and rated M for hard yaoi in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

Truthfully I have not seen any of the Terminator movies except maybe a very small part from I think it was the third one but I'm only guessing on that. But I liked the audio of the trailer so I kept it for some possible ideas.

Without it this story wouldn't exist.

So I won't watch any of the movies until this story is done.

Hope you enjoy anyways!

Mello.

"These were taken at Winchester police station nineteen eighty four. You were there." An FBI agent says to the person sitting across from him in the interrogation room. He shows a picture of a male. He himself has greying black hair that looks like a TV star would have his hair, dark brown eyes and a business suit. He has a few wrinkles on his face. "You were there."

The woman sitting there has white hair that's straight and goes down to her waist when she's standing. Her winter blue eyes flicker up to the FBI man after she glances to the photo. She looks to be about the age of a young adult.

"These were taken today." The FBI man shows her two pictures of the exact same male.

The woman looks up pleading to the FBI man. "You have to let me see my son. He's in great danger." She pleads.

Loud thunder crashes outside.

The FBI man looks at her suspiciously. "In danger from what?" He questions.

"From great evil." The woman says refusing to go to details. "Now at least let me call my son!" She demands. "You can stand there and listen if you want but I must warn him."

There's a little hesitance then the FBI man nods to another in the room who rushes out only to come back with a telephone.

The woman thanks him as he puts the phone down. She dials a number then waits for someone to pick up and when a male does she speaks clearly. "You're in great danger from a great evil." She says. "You must hurry to safety. I'm sorry I can't stay long." She then hangs up and looks to the two men in the room. "Thank you." She says sincerely.

Elsewhere…

Two people walk in to a room as an automatic door slides upwards. They stop a little ways into the room as the door closes behind them.

"I don't know what it's like to try to kill one of these things." The woman says uncertain then sighs softly.

"We don't need to kill him." The male says and walks forward. "I have an even better idea." He walks over to the male slumped over seemingly unconscious or dead in the chair in a room that looks like a futuristic operating room to operate on robots. He turns to the woman.

"Then what do we do?" The woman asks.

"New mission." The male responds with and reaches to a switch pulling it.

Some wires in the back of the males head release with a little steam and a short hiss.

The male blinks open his eyes and raises his head looking at the others there.

The male who pulled the switch smirks widely. "Good to see you're awake." He says getting the other males attention. "Is everything online?"

The other male nods.

The male smirks. "Good. Now then. We have a new mission for you." He says. "There's another one just like you."

Meanwhile….

"Once he was programmed to destroy the future." A male says dialing a number. "Now his mission is to protect it." He brings the cell up to his ear as he turns away from the other.

Elsewhere…..

A guy on a motorcycle is driving through the city and his cell phone goes off. He pulls over to answer it and this phone call will soon lead him to a new place after he ends the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

It was an innocent day at Whammy's house orphanage.

People getting up orphans and adults alike all going for food then getting ready for the class that has all orphans together in one room to get ready for the super written exam.

At least it started out that way.

In the middle of class the door is blasted open causing a few screams of scare and surprise.

In comes someone they haven't seen before.

A red head with orange tinted lensed grey goggles over his eyes. He has a black and red striped shirt and jeans with black boots. His eyes seem to be a beautiful green color as far as anyone can tell through the goggles.

"Excuse me but this isn't-" The teacher with the seemingly non-existent boobs says then is shoved rudely by the red head causing her to hit the teachers desk leaving her dazed as the read head looks around.

There's gasps of fear as they notice that his right hand and wrist is actually a futuristic looking cannon like gun.

The red head looks around as if searching for something or someone.

Then his eyes land on Near.

He starts walking forward as the other orphans try to scramble out of their chairs to move back.

Near tenses ready to dodge an attack.

The red head stops right in front of Near's desk that's at the front and they stare at each other for a few moments.

Then the red head raises his gun aiming it at Near.

Before anyone can say anything the red head fires.

Near uses the split second time to quickly move swinging his body out from the chair using the back of the chair in its few seconds of stability. He has one hand on it as his back is facing the front of the class room with his feet facing the roof and has his head raised to look to the other the best he can. He pushes off the chair leaping away and lands gracefully a little away watching the other when he has landed.

The shot had hit the chair causing it to break with burned edges on the broken part.

The red head turns with a glare as the teacher tries to wobble to her feet still feeling a little out of it from hitting the desk.

Before anyone can move a blonde crashes through the roof and lands behind Near.

"Get down." The blonde orders making Near turn and as the blonde raises his left hand that is a futuristic looking gun Near then swiftly moves to crouch down.

The red head starts to charge but the blonde fires and the red head goes flying back crashing into the wall.

The blonde lets his hand seem to shift back to a human hand. He has on a tight black leather vest, tight black leather pants and a rosary around his neck as well as brown boots. His eyes are a strong blue color.

Near blinks still slightly crouched as he glances to where the red head crashed.

"Near!" Linda calls out fearfully.

The blonde reaches down, with his arm that is a gun lowered right now, grabbing Near's arm getting the other to turn to him. "Come with me if you want to live." He says.

The red head comes back but the blonde blasts him back into the wall with a quick change of his left becoming a gun again.

But before anything can happen the red head tries once more so the blonde aims his gun only to fire once again knocking the red head back again this time making him hit the floor by the wall then he turns back to Near with his arm lowered.

Near stands and takes a step back to look to the blonde as the blonde's grip falls. He had thought this was a dream but it appears it isn't as he could feel the blonde's grip so clearly. "You're really real." He slightly gasps.

The blonde watches Near a little silently as if waiting for Near's answer if he'll come with him or not.

It shows clearly that his loyalty is to a child.

An orphan child named Near.

Near's eyes search the blondes. "Who sent you?" He asks.

The blonde blinks then glances up as the red head comes charging for more. "You did." He responds. "Thirty five years from now." He says brining up his hand with the gun aiming at the red head charging it for a much bigger hit then fires.

The red ends up going right out the door with that hit.

The blonde then turns and shows Near a signature on the device the blonde is using.

Near blinks surprised. "What are you?" He asks.

"I am what's known as a Terminator." The blonde responds pulling away his arm. "But there's no time to waste. We need to go. Now."

Near nods determined.

Following the blonde the two race out of the room past the red head heading outside the orphanage ignoring some adults calling them to come back.

The blonde takes Near to a motorcycle and puts the dark tinted black helmet on the orphans head. He gets on ready to get moving.

Near a little hesitantly joins him.

Once the blonde has made sure Near is safely on with his arms around the blondes waist then the blonde starts the motorcycle speeding away from Whammy's as the red head crashes through the main doors.

"Why is he trying to kill me?" Near questions glancing back as the red head gets in a red car then starts to chase them.

"It's a long story." The blonde replies.

Near turns back to the blonde. "Well he's a terminator like you right?

"Not like me." The blonde says quickly glancing back for a second then looks back to where he's going. He turns a corner going down a more dimly lit area then bursts out into a more brightly lit area like the area they were in before they turned.

"Can it be destroyed?" Near questions.

"Unknown." The blonde responds turning again trying to lose the red head. He knows he must protect Near and his enemy is the deadliest machine ever built.

They take a few more turns and Near leans his head against the blonde's back as he hugs the other's waist a little tighter.

The blonde slightly glances back to the white haired boy only to smile softly then turn back to where he's going. He takes a slightly sharp turn and glances back seeing the red heads car skid slightly past the turn. He turns back to where he's going with a smirk only to pick up speed and turn to go through an alley way making a few turns before coming out to the other side through one of the exits of the alley way driving away only to turn into an empty parking lot. He stops there feeling it'll be safer from the red head. "We're safe from him for a little bit." He says.

Near raises his head and glances around slightly. "So what are we going to do now?" He questions.

"For now we'll need to keep running." The blonde responds. "Until we can figure out how to stop him." He says and glances around for possible ways to go. "We need to keep moving. It won't take him too long to find us here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"Do you know any good safe places? I'm not sure if the ones from the time I'm from will even be here." He says.

Near glances around. "There might be a place but we can't bring the motorcycle in it."

The blonde slightly grumbles. "Then we'll have to make do with something else. This motorcycle is how we can escape him while he is in his car. Without it he can easily catch us and kill us since he has his car. I'll try someplace and hope that it's there." He says and starts to motorcycle again.

Near keeps his arms securely around the blonde's waist as the blonde begins driving off to somewhere.

Where to Near isn't really sure but he senses he can trust the blonde and his senses have never let him down before.

The blonde continues to drive through town careful to avoid police cars and watching out for signs of the red head.

"What's your name?" Near suddenly asks.

"My name….. Well you Near like to call me Mello. Kind of a nickname you made for me." The blonde responds.

Near blinks a little surprised that the two of them in the future are that close, since he doesn't give nicknames to just anyone, then he smiles. "I'm glad I'm close to someone like you in the future." He says and once again leans against the blonde.

Mello glances back to Near with a gentle look. He looks back where he's going even though he's skilled at looking back for a short amount of time and to not crash he doesn't want to take chances with the other. "You have no idea." He says under his breath. "How much you really mean to me."

"Hm?" Near glances up to the blonde.

"Nothing." Mello says to him as he continues to drive. He gains a soft smile on his face as he remembers a good memory. "Just trust me to protect you." He says.

Near nods. "I do." He responds.

"Good." Mello responds then he speeds up since they were going at a slower speed.

They ride through town for most of the day and they leave town and now are on the outskirts of it as the sun begins to move in position to set they are slowing down as they seem to come up to a place.

Mello slows to a stop then he glances back to Near who seems to have managed to fall asleep. He smiles and turns to the building he stopped in front of. "It's not as I remember but it'll do." He says then he drives the motorcycle into it through a hole.

Once inside he parks the motorcycle where it won't be seen right away from the hole they came through.

He shifts managing to take the helmet off Near then puts it on one of the motorcycle handles so it won't fall. He gently unwraps Nears arms and making sure Near won't fall he gets off keeping one hand on Near to keep him from falling. "Must have been up late possibly studying or working on something." He says quietly and he brushes some hair strands that fell into Near's face out of his face. "Typical of you." He chuckles then shifts the smaller one into his arms bridal style. He turns and begins walking through the building. "Let's hope there's at least a little here that is still fully the same as from my memory." He says as he approaches the staircase.

The staircase creaks but doesn't break and he makes it to the second floor which is the only other floor.

He turns to go towards a hallway. "No matter what. I will keep you safe." He says with a glance to Near's sleeping face as the young one's head slightly shifts to rest on the blonde's chest. He smiles and looks up moving towards a door pushing it open with his back since it's open a little. He turns to look into the room. "Well good enough." He says and walks over to the bed in the room. He shifts Near so he can brush some dust off the bed brushing it away from Near.

Once he sees it as good enough he gently lays Near down onto it.

"Get some peaceful rest now." He mummers with his hands on the bed as he slightly leans over it. He has a gentle look on his face but then he turns away determined. He stands straight and leaves the room.

Near's P.O.V.

I had closed my eyes for a few minutes… Or so I thought. I find myself opening my eyes in a ratty looking place and I am on a bed. I sit up and look around. I'm alone.

The door is open and the window is dusty and closed but I can see the sun's almost risen in the sky.

I get up and walk over to the door peering out but still I see no one. I leave the room and walk down the hall looking around myself.

One end of the hall leads deeper into this place and the other way looks like a possible dead end.

I exit the hall and walk over to what looks like a grand staircase.

This place looks like it's been abandoned for a while.

I stop at the top of the grand staircase and I look down the steps.

Sitting on the second bottom step is the blonde named Mello.

He is facing to the main entrance and a little beside the main entrance double doors is a hole by that hole in the wall leaning against the wall is the motorcycle with the helmet on it.

So what happened wasn't some dream that I dreamed up while living on the streets in alleys and abandoned or under construction places I could sneak into for some quick rest.

It all really happened from me going to Whammys to Mello saving me.

I take a few more steps and without meaning to I make a creaking sound as I step on a board that just happens to creak.

"Hm?" Mello turns and sees me. He gives me a smile. "Ah. You're awake." He gets to his feet. "A little early though. Are you sure you're not still tired? You can sleep longer if you want. I won't let anything happen to you." He says.

I shake my head. "I got plenty of sleep." I say. "And besides I'm used to getting up early. I had to when I lived on the streets since I couldn't get caught in under construction buildings or abandoned ones." I walk down the first two steps and a board breaks from under me making me gasp slightly in surprise.

Mello races to me and picks me up bridal style. He jumps into the air and gracefully lands at the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He then lets me stand on my own. "I thought they would hold." He says glancing back to the stairs.

"It probably was just one of those weaker parts." I say and he looks back to me. "It's typical for buildings like this. It all seems alright then you step on that one part and it breaks."

He nods glancing back to the staircase. "Probably." He agrees.

"Well anyways thanks. You know for saving me." I say.

He ruffles my hair. "Hey. Just try to not fall through anymore stairs." He says as he removes his hand from my head.

I laugh softly and shake my head. "I'll try." I say and I look back to him. "But I also meant thanks for saving me from that red head."

"Well we still have work to do." He says. "But we should be ok here for a little bit." He glances to the main entrance.

"Then may I ask something." I look questioningly to him and he turns to me. "Can I ask why that red head is trying to kill me? Since we have a little time." I add.

He glances down then turns back to the front entrance. "Might as well sit down." He sits himself on the bottom step and I sit next to him.

I watch him as he watches the front entrance watching for danger.

"I don't know the whole story." He begins. "But you and him used to work together at least in the future." He says. "But then one day things began to change. You two started to drift away. I'm not fully sure the details of what happened. But the red head. Matt. Or at least as he went by. Turned to extreme measures. He got himself changed to a Terminator but he planned to destroy you. You managed to defeat him and you put him offline you could say. He stayed that way then when he was awoken I was sent to protect you. He has a new mission. He's going after you here in the past instead of you in the future. He's hoping to destroy you before whatever happened well happens." His eyes flicker to me. "So you see that's why he's after you. I don't know what he will gain when he actually destroys you but he also tried using me before he changed himself. He changed my programing to destroy you, to destroy the future, even though I didn't want to. You saved me from that and because of you I was able to go back to normal. When he saw this he went to his extreme measures."

I blink and glance away. "Oh." I say and I look down in thought.

"You ok?" He asks.

I turn back to him. "I was just thinking." I say.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. "I'm here for you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

I lean against him. "What if I try to reason with him?" I suggest.

"It didn't work in the future. I doubt it'll work now." He tells me. "You didn't want to hurt him but you told me you had no choice."

There are a few moments of silence then there's the sound of a car engine.

Mello gets to his feet and I sit straight up. "Stay here." He tells me and moves towards the hole in the wall. He goes to beside the hole then peers outside.

I get to my feet wanting to know what's there but I stay silent in case it is Matt or some other danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

There's footsteps and Mello turns towards the main entrance doors turning his left hand into the gun.

I take a few steps back onto the staircase.

The doors begin to open and someone enters.

Mello grabs him and throws him to the ground with one arm behind his back along with the gun to his head.

The male turns to glare at Mello. "Hey! What the hell!"

"Who the hell are you!?" Mello growls not backing off.

My eyes widen as there's another voice calling out the first ones name. I race down and I grab Mello's arm that's the gun turning it upwards. "Wait!"

Mello looks to me confused. "Near?"

"Don't hurt them." I tell him. "Please."

Mello pauses a moment then he lets go of the male backing off. He is still tense.

I turn to the two males as the first one gets to his feet and the second one who had followed the first rushes to the firsts side.

"Near!" A, the light brown haired male whose hair goes to a few inches below his ears with sea blue eyes, rushes over and hugs me. He is wearing his usual pull over navy blue sweater, slightly baggy jeans and black runners. He was the one that raced in when Mello grabbed Beyond aka BB or B.

BB gets to his feet and clearly seeing that BB is ok A went over to me giving me the hug.

I return the hug and BB joins in.

"It's good to see you kiddo." B says as we break the hug.

A turns to Mello. "Who's blondie?"

"A kidnapper?" B growls.

Mello growls back.

I shake my head. "No. His name is Mello. He saved me." I tell them.

Their attitude changes to grateful but also worried.

"From what?" A asks.

"Someone from the future who wants to kill him." Mello explains. "Say Near." He turns to me. "Are they your two friends that you tell me about?" He asks as I turn to him.

"This is Always After." I gesture to A. "And Beyond Birthday." I gesture to B.

Mello nods. "I thought so." He says. "Call me M." Mello says. "I am Near's protector from the future."

The other two look confused.

"From the future?" A asks.

Mello nods.

"So time travel is real." B says.

Mello nods again. "That's right."

"Who sent you?" A asks taking a step closer to me.

"Near did. Thirty five years from now." Mello explains.

"Mello is trust worthy." I add to make sure my two friends who are like family won't have doubts and possibly attack. I don't want the three of them to start fighting.

"Mello?" A raises an eyebrow. "I thought you said your name was M." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Mello is what Near likes to call me in the future. A nickname you could say that he made for me." Mello says.

"Is that so?" B says. "Well maybe we should call you by your real name." He smirks.

Mello looks confused. "You don't even know my real name."

I know I'll have to explain. "I don't know if I told you this in the future but BB was born with the shinigami eyes. It allows him to see real names of people and when they are going to die all floating above their heads."

Mello looks surprised at BB. "I've only heard of it. And before the incident that made Matt, the one trying to kill Near, try to kill Near well future Near only had time to tell me that you had special eyes before being unable to tell me anymore than that." He says. "I never thought someone could be born with them."

BB shrugs. "Well it's true. I was born with them."

"Say who is trying to kill Near?" A asks.

"A guy named Matt." Mello lets his hand turn back to a hand. "He's a terminator and so am I. But I'm going to protect Near and Matt wants to kill Near. It's a long story that isn't the time for sharing." He says. "After all we should probably get some food." He looks to me. "I'm guessing you must be hungry."

I nod. "A little." I admit.

"Well we brought our truck. Let's go." B says with a smile. "I'll drive."

"Me and Near can take my motorcycle." Mello nods to it. "I'll give him the tinted helmet like when we drove here."

B frowns uncertain. "The truck does have tinted windows." He points out.

"Either way I don't want to take chances." Mello responds. "If Matt finds us he has a car. It'll be easier for us to escape on the motorcycle. He could blast your car and you're all gone." He explains. "It'll be harder to hit us on a motorcycle. He's out to kill Near. Please understand I want what's best for him and his safety."

B opens his mouth to protest but A cuts him off.

"That sounds fair." A says. "But we see you pull anything funny and we won't hesitate to kill you."

Mello looks offended. "I would never try something funny on him!" He states a little angry.

"Please don't fight." I say taking a step towards being between them and I look between them. "Let's just go out and eat."

Mello relaxes and closes his eyes for a moment then opens them seeming more calm. "Ok." He agrees.

A nods. "Let's go."

A and BB start to head towards the truck when Mello speaks.

"Question."

The two look back to him.

"Why did you come here?" Mello asks.

"We wander." BB says. "We saw this place and A told me his instincts said to go to it. So we came to check it out."

Mello nods. "Ah ok."

The two head out to the black truck while me and Mello go to Mellos motorcycle.

Mello positions it so we can ride through the hole. He gets me in the helmet then climbs on.

I get on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

He makes sure I am on securely then he drives it out of the place.

BB and A take the lead heading back to Winchester.

Mello follows them and I lean my head against Mello's back. He keeps an eye out for Matt while still keeping up with BB and A.

I close my eyes for a moment then I open my eyes when suddenly there's a sharp speedy turn. I lift my head and turn to see Matt's car screech around the corner only to start chasing us as Mello speeds up trying to get away. I spot A and BB trying to hurry to turn to chase after Matt which they do but they are a little behind. I turn away and hold a little tighter to Mello.

Suddenly a gunshot lands beside us making me gasp a little fearfully.

"It's ok Near." Mello says. "I won't let him hurt you." He takes a sharp turn and drives through a mostly empty road.

There is a little screeching as the car and truck turn the corner a little after one another.

I close my eyes a little tightly and I feel my heart beating faster.

"Calculating best escape route." Mello says to himself but I can hear him. "Using satellite." He then goes silent. "Route found." He says after a moment. "I'll send the route and end location to the truck so they don't get mad at me." He then goes silent again.

I trust him to get us to safety.

No one's P.O.V.

A and BB's GPS activates and tells them a route and the end location.

"What the?" A questions to it.

Suddenly a small message appears on the bottom of the screen for a minute or two in white lettering with a dark grey almost black background.

The message is 'Trust me.' And just before it fades it is spoken in Mello's voice.

A raises an eyebrow. "It seems there's more to him then we know." He says.

"We don't have much choice. Besides Near trusts him so let's trust his judgment on this." BB says and they follow the GPS.

"When we get back to them I'm going to get answers." A says.

"My guess is he's a super robot sent from the future." BB says and he takes a turn around a corner.

They continue to follow the GPS.

Mello works to lose Matt as the red head continues to try to follow them and he even shoots at the two of them.

Near glances around the blonde to where they are headed. He sees the dock coming up and his eyes widen a little. "Mello." He says in uncertainty as he slightly moves more behind Mello again.

"Don't worry." Mello says with a smirk on his face. He waits till the last second as Near clings tighter to him. He then takes a sharp turn and rides along the edge of the dock area only to head back into town.

Matt, who turned his right hand back to an actual hand, swerves and screeches to a halt just in time. He glares at the two as they retreat back into Winchester. "Shit." He curses and he slams his hands against the steering wheel. "I will get you." He vows. "I swear I will."

Meanwhile….

Mello pulls up to the meeting place and comes to a stop.

A rushes over since he and BB arrived there first

Near gets off and is suddenly pulled into A's arms as the brunette holds Near like a protective mother would.

"What the hell was that?!" A demands.

"That was Matt. He is the one that wants to kill Near." Mello explains. "I did what I had to so Near would stay safe."

"And apparently you have hacking skills while you're driving." B crosses his arms over his chest. "I never heard of a terminator that can do anything like you. Hell I doubt you are even a terminator." He raises an eyebrow. "So you're a robot from the future?"

"Something like that but of course in the future we are known as terminators. I have basic hacking skills but it's nothing compared to what Matt can do." Mello explains. "I took the chance to send you the coordinates because Matt would be too busy chasing me and Near to even think about trying to look out for me sending coordinates to you guys. I doubt he even knows that you are even helping at all."

"So why does Matt want to kill Near?" A asks.

"It's a long story and Matt might find us if we stay here too long." Mello says. "We need to get moving."

A opens his mouth about to say he wants to know why Matt wants Near dead but Near speaks up.

"Let's not fight." He says and the three others turn to him. "I'm safe aren't I? Safe, unhurt and alive." He points out.

A hesitates a moment then releases his protective hold. "Alright." He says.

"A." B begins to say something probably about how he isn't sure they should trust Mello.

A turns to his raven lover. "B calm down." He says. "Mello reacted quickly to save Near. It's obvious that he wants to keep Near safe. Have a little faith." He then heads towards their truck.

B pauses for a moment watching his lover head to the truck then sighs softly. "Ok." He finally agrees then looks to Mello and Near. "Follow us and we'll go to get some food now." He says. "Near do you want to come with us?" He asks. "At least until we can get a change of clothes that'll actually fit you. You'll stick out in what you're in now."

Mello looks hesitant about that.

"We can put the bike safely in the back of the truck." B says looking right at Mello. "It'll just be harder to hide Near on that motorbike."

Mello nods after a moment.

They put the bike on the back of the truck and A pulls a tarp over it after it's secure so if Matt can recognize Mello's bike then it'll be less likely to be seen. They all climb into the truck putting the helmet on the seat by Mello as the blonde sits next to Near.

BB begins driving once everyone is safely in and buckled in. "So where shall we go for food?" He questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

They find a decent restaurant and head in to eat.

It's not long before they are sitting at a table.

"Say I was wondering." Near turns to Mello who is sitting beside him with the other two across from them.

Mello turns to Near.

"Are you fully robotic?" Near asks.

"No. Only part. That's what terminators are. We are part robotic. At least by future standards." Mello explains. "Though because of it we do sometimes come out as fully robotic to anyone who doesn't know."

"Ah I see." Near says with a nod.

They eat and generally talk then pay and leave when done.

"We should find something for Near to change into. Mine and A's clothes will be too big." BB says as they get into the truck.

"It's a good idea." Mello agrees. "It'll be harder for Matt to recognize him."

"You too. Since he probably also knows how you look." A adds.

Mello looks about to protest but Near speaks.

"It'll help hide us."

Mello glances to Near meeting his eyes for a moment. "Ok." He agrees glancing away.

BB begins driving.

"So your loyal to Near I take it." A says.

"Without a doubt." Mello responds.

"That's good." B says.

They arrive at a store and BB parks in the parking lot.

A leads them inside and they look around at the store. "Alright let's do this." He says and they move more inside of the store.

Soon Mello settles with a long sleeved black shirt and black pants with his hair tied back into a ponytail with some of his hair framing his face.

Near has on a black hoodie so he can pull the hood over his head, a grey muscle shirt, black pants and black runners.

"I do believe that will work." BB nods in approval.

So they get them then they head off as Near makes sure the hood is up. They knew Near's hair would be pretty obvious so they couldn't just throw on a hat or just change his clothes without something to help cover him.

Mello stays close to Near.

A falls into step with Mello. "Be careful of how you act." He says. "If you're not then you could give away the truth. Me and B are here to help. We aren't your enemies." He says whispering to Mello. "We want to protect Near as well. Be a little more relaxed."

"The one chasing us is dangerous." Mello whispers back. "I am not against you. I just know what we are dealing with."

"Perhaps you could share more later." A says.

Mello stays silent.

They get in the truck and head off.

Mello glances around looking like he is just looking out the windows but he doesn't see any sign of Matt. "So far so good." He whispers to himself then he turns to A and BB. "Say where are we going now?"

"A place where we can call home for now." A answers. "It'll be best for us to talk there."

Mello glances out the window he is closest to then out Near's window before turning back to the front window. He spots part of Matt's car peeking out of the alley. He hurriedly makes sure that Near's hood is up then he leans back trying to show relaxation to try to seem normal.

Near has his head down as if pretending to be asleep or looking at a phone.

Mello doesn't even acknowledge Matt as they drive by but he can feel Matt's gaze. He turns to look out the window next to him instead. He listens for Matt's car but doesn't hear it so after about two minuets he looks back but sees no sign of Matt or his car. He relaxes and turns to Near. "All good."

Near raises his head. "Thanks." He says in which Mello nods in response.

They make it to the house. It is a normal sized home with two stories and it also looks pretty normal. It has brown outside and a black door.

Mello nods liking this so far.

BB parks the truck in the garage that stands on the front side that seems small though Mello believes that it is because it is just the two of them.

As the garage door closes they get out. Mello walks by BB while Near and A walk a little ahead of them. They make it inside using the door in the garage which happens to be by a cozy looking living room with mahogany walls, white ceiling, dusty grey carpet, a black coffee table and grey couches except for one recliner that is dark brown. They take off their shoes before heading to said living room. A and BB settle on the grey loveseat, Mello lets Near sit on the recliner while he himself settles on the carpet by the coffee table.

"Okay. Now we can talk in more detail about what is going on. This is a house we use." A says. "What made Near at least in this timeline trust you?"

"With this." Mello gets his gun out in which A and BB tense. "I won't shoot unless Matt bursts into here or some other threat does." He assures them then shows them the signature.

"That's Near's signature alright." A nods. "Okay that convinces me even more." He leans back into his seat. "So tell us how this came to be to where we found you."

Mello puts away his weapon. "Well it started with…." He tells all that happened from Mello arriving at Whammy's up until A and BB found them.

Near adds a few things here and there.

A and BB nod in understanding.

"I see." BB says. "Well thank you for helping him."

"Don't worry about that." Mello says. "I will protect him until the end."

"We understand that but you must remember that right now you two are in hiding. We cannot confirm how to kill Matt as we don't really have those like you running around." A tells him. "So you sticking close to him all the time will draw attention."

"I understand that but Matt is one enemy that is not like any you will have encountered. It will be best if I am there to fight him off if he tries to attack Near." Mello responds.

"I am sure that we can stand our ground long enough for Near to at least get away." BB says defensively.

"He wouldn't hesitate on blowing you up in a second if you get in his way." Mello counters.

Near's voice makes them stop and glance away. "Please don't fight."

Mello turns to Near instead of looking away from the others. "Sorry." He apologises.

"It's okay. You all just want me to be safe." Near assures him.

A smiles then chuckles softly.

BB turns to A with an almost knowing look of suspicion. "I swear he learned that kind of thing from you. Being able to stop something like that and get us to listen." He says making the others laugh.

"Most likely." A says in agreement before waving it off. "Well anyways." He looks to Mello. "As long as we work together we should be fine."

"Should be." Mello says mostly in agreement.

"Now with that settled." A claps his hands together before anything else can be said. "Why don't we show you to where you guys can sleep?"

"Sounds good." Near agrees and gets up.

BB can already tell what his lover wants so he and Near head on down to the hall first.

Mello gets up to follow but A goes over grabbing his arm. He turns to A.

"How much does Near really mean to you? What is he to you? A creator?" A questions. "And be honest. I mean completely honest. No lies or skipping over anything. Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Mello has seen some forms of this behaviour before.

It's a motherly behavior and Mello finds that he can't blame A for acting this way given the circumstances. But it also tells him that the three are a lot closer than he had originally thought.

"He is very very important to me. I owe him so much." Mello assures the other. "He is more than a creator to me. He is someone who will always hold a place in my heart. He is someone that I will do anything for."

A looks thoughtful a little then smiles softly. "I see." He says. "Well you don't hurt him or anything and we won't have a problem." He then goes to catch up with his lover.

"I would never intentionally hurt him." Mello says then moves to catch up.

They make it to the room and Mello looks inside to the room that is a little dark as the light is off but with the outside light plus the hall light he can generally see.

It is a decent room with a nicely sized comfortable looking bed. It has two oak dressers that is one that is tall while the other is only about half the size. There is also a closet with a white door and is currently closed.

"Go get some rest." A says. "Goodnight you two." He leads BB away with that.

Mello and Near enter the room not turning on the lights as it'll be turned off again and Near gets onto the bed while Mello goes to the window.

Mello glances around looking for any sign of Matt or danger but so far sees none leaving him satisfied for now. He goes back to Near to see him settling on the bed with room for Mello to get in if he so wishes. He goes over to the bed and pulls the blanket over Near's body. "Get some rest." He says and Near's eyes flutter closed. He waits until Near is asleep then he turns to the open door to the room. He moves to the back of the bed and sits on the floor with his back against the bed. He stays there for a bit in silence as he listens for any signs that might alert to him danger.

After awhile he hears footsteps making him completely alert and he hears said footsteps coming down the hall.

Mello turns to the hall changing his hand into his gun to be ready just in case.

A comes into view and glances to Mello who relaxes and puts his weapon away. He nods to the blonde gesturing to the living room direction.

Mello glances to the bed not wanting to speak just in case it awoke Near. He then turns back to A.

A smiles to assure the other so Mello gets up and with one last look to Near he follows A to the living room.

They settle down on the couch.

"Don't you need your sleep?" A questions.

"I am not like humans. I can run without sleep because of what I am and it doesn't affect me." Mello explains. "But you are human. Don't you need sleep?" He meets A's eyes.

"I will. But I it seems that with everything happening I'm just a little restless." A responds with a slight smile.

"What about Beyond?" Mello questions.

"He didn't really sleep last night and only had limited sleep three days before last night. So he fell asleep." A says. "He was driving as we were on the move." He explains. "He may look like he doesn't get a lot of sleep but it's half faked. He uses eyeliner to look more tired than he actually is by drawing bags under his eyes like that. It's just a little something he does because he likes it. We have our own styles."

Mello nods softly. "I see."

…..

"Damn it!" Matt kicks a part of the road disturbing a few loose rocks and a little bit of dust. "They fucking got away!" He paces a little in front of his car back and forth trying to think. He stops when he remembers something making him stop pacing then with a wide smirk he chuckles. "So you think that you can outwit the master huh? Well think again because too bad for you. I hope you forgot that I am the master of hacking." He closes his eyes. "Searching for signal…. If I didn't want him to die by my hands so badly I would have done what I could to make you do it…" He mumbles to himself.

…

Mello suddenly straightens quickly as his eyes widen a small bit as he looks straight ahead.

"What is it?" A asks in worry jumping to his feet.

"Matt is trying to pick up on my signal." Mello says. "I can only hold him off for so long." He turns to meet A's eyes. "Stay here and watch over Near." He gets up.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" A asks.

"It is the only thing I can do." Mello responds slightly glancing back to A. "Just stay here and I'll lead him away."

"Be careful. I know we act tough and everything but we only know so much of the enemy. If you get taken down we will know even less. It is good to have you around just in case." A says. "Just don't tell anyone I told you that." He places a hand on his hip with a smile.

Mello smiles. "That is safe with me." He assures him. "I will be back once I deal with Matt. My system should be able to block him from getting my signal again. It's a small detail that if I am hacked then it should only happen once."

A nods. "Okay. Good luck."

Mello nods then he heads off getting his motorcycle only to hurry away. He lets Matt track his signal when he feels that he is far enough away from the building. He keeps going until he finds a remote area with no one in sight. He screeches to a stop then gets off only to lean against his motorcycle waiting for Matt to arrive. He crosses his arms over his chest and crosses one leg over the other. "Too bad for you that little detail to help with hacking only lets you track me like this once." He says to himself managing to keep a serious face. He doesn't have to wait too long as Matt comes screeching around the corner in his car and he speeds over only to screech to a stop.

Matt shuts off his car then he gets out leaving the door open. He approaches Mello only to stop about half way between his car and Mello only to glance around. He then turns to glare at the blonde. "Where is Near?" He demands.

"And why would I tell you that?" Mello questions slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Because you can't hide him forever. You also can't just keep running from me forever." Matt says with a knowing smirk. "Surely you must know that."

"I do know that we can't run forever." Mello responds. "Which is why I at least plan to stop you."

Matt snarls then shoots his arm up getting his weapon out.

Mello quickly does the same as he swiftly changes to a more battle ready stance.

The two stand there for a few moments with their weapons trained on each other as the world around them almost seems to be holding it's breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Give me Near's location willingly and I'll spare you." Matt offers. "Don't think that this generosity will stay so take it now or say goodbye to it forever."

"I'd rather say goodbye to that offer than say goodbye to Near." Mello counters with a growl.

"FOOL!" Matt snarls in rage. "If you won't give it then I'll hack it from you!"

"The moment you try I will shoot you personally." Mello says in warning.

Matt smirks. "You know if I shoot in the right place it'll take care of you and I could still get the information I want."

"You try that I will delete everything and as you know that because of my programming you won't be able to even try to reach those files being the second time it's even attempted." Mello smirks. "Besides. I will shoot you down first."

Matt's eyes narrow in anger. "It's such a shame that I have to go against you don't you know? But it appears that there is no way to negotiate with you."

"I thought you already knew that." Mello points out.

Matt smirks a little more. "Oh I do. But I just wanted to try anyways. Can't blame me with your pretty face now can you?"

Suddenly realization hits Mello and he shoots at Matt causing the other to lose his position to jump away so it misses.

"Don't you dare try buying time to try to hack me!" Mello shoots then begins shooting repeatedly causing Matt to have to keep dodging. "I will not allow it!" He roars in anger. "YOU. ARE. NOT. GETTING. NEAR!"

Matt tries to shoot back but Mello hits them with his own shots making them explode in midair. He however takes this opportunity to try to dash towards Mello but Mello notices and shoots making the red head have to jump back to avoid it.

Mello shoots again hoping to use this moment to try to get a hit on Matt.

Matt manages to jump back enough to dodge it just barely in time.

Mello pauses as he senses a great decrease in his firing power making him wonder just how much he had tried to hit Matt. He will need to keep his guard up though and he can't let himself become worn out before Matt is worn out.

Matt laughs. "Had enough?"

"Nope." Mello responds confidently.

"Well you should!" Matt dashes towards him but as soon as he is close enough Mello slams a fist into Matt's cheek sending him flying to the side. He crashes into some wooden crates destroying them with a dust cloud.

Mello straightens. "And don't even think about trying to get the information by stealing it by getting close to me." He spits in anger. "I think you've forgotten I learned where to hit you so you wouldn't get the information."

The dust clears to show Matt laying among broken wood looking pissed off.

Matt looks a little beat up from the impact but he still gets up showing to be in working order still. "But I will win. One way or another Mello. Never forget that."

Mello laughs at that. "Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Matt raises his gun and fires.

This time Mello jumps to dodge and in mid-air he aims then fires straight at Matt.

It takes Matt a moment too late to notice that Mello shot and he is hit by the shot knocking him backwards harshly to the ground.

The ground has a slight hole where Matt landed but Matt still gets up.

Matt is quite clearly injured and Mello can only imagine that his backside must look horribly damage. Some of his mechanical parts must be showing at least as the fake skin placed there hangs how it is.

Mello blinks as he gets an idea. He is about to charge another blast when he is hit by one of Matt's own. He is thrown backwards into a nearby parked car though he has now idea who it belongs to as it is a black car.

The black car ends up flying and rolling while Mello tumbles to the floor as his momentum comes to a stop.

Matt stalks closer with his best dangerous look while Mello glares at him. "Now. Where. Is. Near?"

"Fuck you." Mello growls back.

Matt's eyes narrow as far as they can narrow in anger and he aims his charging up weapon right at Mello.

….

BB comes over to A glancing around. "Where's blondie?" He asks A who is sitting on the couch looking almost thoughtfully.

"He went off to lead Matt away." A explains. "He was attempting to hack him for their location."

BB turns in surprise. "I didn't think he'd go that far." He admits. "I was about ready to call him bluffing for wanting to protect Near." He rubs the back of his head. "I just wasn't sure about him."

"I wasn't sure at first but I feel that he has proven himself." A admits turning his head to meet BB's eyes.

BB nods lowering his hand down to his side. "Yes. It seems so." He goes over about to sit down to join A on the couch when Near comes down the hall causing the two to turn to him. "What are you doing up?" He asks as Near is slightly tiredly rubbing one eye.

Near lowers his hand to his side and he turns to A and BB. "I woke up with this bad feeling." He says. "By the way where is Mello?"

"He went to lead Matt away when he tried to get Mello's location." BB explains. "I'm sure that he'll be fine."

Near slightly glances away. "Will he? Matt is powerful… What if Mello is killed?"

A gets up and goes over to Near pulling him into a hug. "Hush. Don't worry. I'm sure that he's okay." He tries to assure the other as he gently pets Near's hair with one hand the other keeping him close.

"But what if he isn't?" Near asks. "What if that's why I woke up with this bad feeling?"

"You're just worried about him." A tells him pausing in the petting. "You trust him and probably have at least some care for him at this point. You are just worried. It happens."

Near glances down. "It feels different… Like I'm needed somewhere."

"You are not going anywhere!" BB raises his voice a little causing the two to look to him while A continues to hold Near. "I am not going to just let you walk to a dangerous situation!"

A turns back to Near. "Near. Beyond is right." He says. "It's too dangerous."

Near meets A's eyes. "What if I took you two with me?" He asks.

"I still say no." BB says raising a foot to put down on the floor like he is putting his foot down.

A's eyes fall down halfway. "Near. It is much too dangerous. We don't want to lose you. We don't know if things will work out well or if time will really be changed. There is no guarantee on that. This is a risk we shouldn't take. It is best to stay inside and let Mello take care of Matt."

Near lowers his head so his eyes can't be seen and he is silent for a few moments carefully contemplating his next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"I wish things could have been different you know." Matt says. "But I will get what I need. One way or another. I will always find him."

"Things could have been different." Mello says coming up with a plan knowing what might happen if he bides enough time.

Matt pauses with a blink. "What do you mean?"

"The change could have happened with you." Mello points out.

Matt's eyes narrow. "I only exist for one purpose only!" He snaps.

"But do you?" Mello questions. "Do you really only have one reason to exist?"

"Of course I do!" Matt counters.

"Then what happens when you complete your mission? Will you get destroyed like was planned for me?" Mello points out making Matt pause again. "What will happen to you?"

Matt is silent for a few moments contemplating his answer before finally speaking. "It shouldn't matter. I got what I wanted. Which is Near being dead. My future will change anyways. I am not the Matt from this time."

Mello smiles. "I believe that your fate could change but not in the way that you think."

"What!?" Matt questions in surprise then suddenly a knife slams into his shoulder. "AH!" He jumps back loosing all of his charge with his gun.

Mello turns and sees BB.

BB shrugs. "Near can get convincing when he needs to be." He admits.

"You." Matt growls then aims his gun at BB.

Mello makes his move first and shoots at Matt knocking him back before he can harm BB. He gets to his feet and glances to BB only to see Near and A run up. He moves to block Near from Matt's view before he is spotted. "It's not safe for you here." He hisses at Near. "Get away from here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Near tells him. "You were in trouble. We can help."

Mello pauses a moment then smiles softly. "You're as headstrong as you are when I know you." He says then turns to Matt who is getting up. "We will need to destroy Matt." He continues to use a quiet tone. "I might be able to get him with all of your help." He explains and takes aim at Matt only to shoot knocking him into a building before the other can fully get up. "Here's the plan. A and BB."

The two glance to him as he glances to them as best as he can.

"Use your knives. You'll be helping me do damage. Try to aim for the center of the chest or the head if you throw it. There should be some important electrical things there. It'll help to take him down as it'll help make him malfunction. I encourage you do so as it could give me a chance to shoot them and take him down. As those areas are protected mostly from blasts like mine. No one uses actually bullets or olden day knives or well not as many anymore. We use new special kind of bullets and specially newly made knives. It luckily is only protected from that. Though as those two older objects are lost to the new stuff to shoot we mostly just get deactivated or get injected with a special liquid in the future that kills us. But we don't have that so we'll make do. Do you understand?" Mello gets nods then he turns to Near. "Near. You will need to distract Matt. Are you as fast as I remember?"

"I am fast." Near confirms.

"Good." Mello nods. "I need you to keep Matt off of us. Dart around and take breaks by darting into hiding spots. Don't let him get you. He'll be more focused on you that it'll give us a chance to hit him in the right spots since it's our best bet."

"Got it." Near agrees.

"If we do it right we can win this." Mello says then notices that Matt has gotten to his feet. "Let's go!"

A and BB quickly move around going to either side of Matt readying their knives glad that they brought three with them just in case.

Near stays behind Mello waiting for a good opening.

Matt moves closer then stops when in the middle of the three that he can see. "Ha! You cannot defeat me! I will destroy you and find Near!" He is about to aim his weapon at BB.

Near darts out of hiding and makes sure Matt catches a glimpse of him.

Matt turns then smirks widely. "There you are!" He aims and shoots but Near darts away making it miss. "Hold still! It'll be over soon!" He keeps shouting but Near keeps managing to dodge.

A dashes forward slashing Matt's shoulder before jumping away as Matt spins to him to try to knock him away.

"Damn you!" Matt hisses shooting at A but A manages to dodge. He turns only he can't see Near who darted into hiding trying to plan well. "Where are you!?" He demands loudly. "Just give yourself up and no one else gets hurt!"

Mello shoots at Matt's shoulder and the blast of his shot manages to hit some of Matt's insides.

Now Matt's arm sometimes works and sometimes doesn't but it's not the one with the gun. He turns and fires at Mello who shoots at the blast heading for him causing the two to explode in midair as they collide.

Near gets an idea and darts back out into view heading around towards A darting around him from behind.

"Aha!" Matt tries to shoot at Near but Near is moving too fast that his shots miss.

In that moment of an opening A throws one knife aiming for the center of the chest but as Matt turns it hits the side of his chest. He grabs another knife that he brought knowing that they'll need to try again.

Near moves around Mello the same way he did with A and Mello shoots at the knife in Matt's chest.

The knife goes deeper into Matt making a bad wound but the red head is still able to keep going.

Matt turns as his anger rises as he tries harder to hit Near with his blasts becoming more powerful.

"What's going on?" BB questions.

"He's getting angry and is losing control of how powerful the blasts are." Mello says. "Just keep going! If we remain smart we'll be okay!"

Near darts around behind BB who throws his knife at Matt as fast as he can.

BB almost hits the center of Matt's chest with that throw but Mello can't shoot as Matt turns away trying to follow Near.

A throws another knife at the back of Matt's head hitting it.

Mello quickly shoots causing the knife to dig into Matt's skull.

Matt spins around letting Near dart into hiding to take a break before Matt learned how he was moving. He shoots at Mello as he himself twitches like he's starting to glitch out.

Mello is about to get out of the way but this blast is faster than he's ever seen it. He's hit and knocked back making Matt laugh. He gets up to his feet or tries to but the other who still seems to be glitching out a little shoots him down again.

BB thinks fast and darts around towards Mello only to quickly throw the knife that lands right by the center of Matt's chest.

Matt stumbles back then shoots at BB knocking him back further than Mello.

"BEYOND!" A screams making Near peer out from his hiding spot in fear and worry for those he cares for. He blinks and his eyes narrow in pure rage. He turns to Matt then charges no longer seeming to even be thinking anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

A raises his knife that he is holding with a battle cry.

Matt raises his gun aiming it at A then gasps as the brunette slams a knife into his head. He shoots knocking the other away from him causing him to skid on the ground.

Mello notices his chance and he takes it. He fires at the knife hitting both targets.

The knives dig into Matt's head and chest making him stumble back a little.

Matt begins twitching and seemingly to malfunction as he no longer seems able to do much anymore. He collapses to the ground laying there not getting up.

Near races over to A. "Are you okay?" He asks as he slightly helps A sit up.

"Yeah." A says. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning. I think I got lucky that he was malfunctioning." He then gasps. "B!" He races over to his lover stumbling here and there. He kneels next to him and sighs in relief as B looks to him. "You're okay."

"As best as possible babe." B snorts slightly. "I'm a little sore but the glitching probably saved me."

A smiles then pulls B into hug that the other accepts.

Mello is checking Matt and Near comes over.

"Is he dead?" Near asks in which Mello glances back to him.

Mello looks back to Matt. "Yup." He gets to his feet. "It's over."

"Does that mean that things will be different?" Near questions. "Will it change time?"

"We killed the Matt from the future. Not the one here." Mello says making sure both hands are hands and he crosses them over his chest. "The one here still exists before any of what happened took place." He turns away.

"What will happen?" Near turns to Mello.

Mello smiles softly. "The future is not something I should speak too much about Near. You'll have to find out future events on your own. The future is always a mystery and it can easily change."

Near smiles softly then nods. "Okay."

Mello turns to Matt. "Now then. I'll take care of this." He glances to Near. "Where will you go now?"

Near glances back to A and BB only to look back to Mello. "I don't think I'll return to Whammys." He admits.

"You can stay with us." A offers as him and BB come over leaning against each other slightly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Near agrees turning to them then he turns to Mello. "Will I see you soon?"

Mello smiles. "Perhaps. Though just not this me. The one from this time."

"Okay." Near nods then heads over hugging Mello making the other jump surprised.

Mello hugs him back. "Thank you Near. For everything." He says. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." He doesn't notice a tear falling down his cheek.

"Maybe I'll learn that in time." Near says.

Mello chuckles softly. "Maybe."

They step apart and Mello heads over to Matt.

"I'll get this guy back to the future." Mello says then glances back. "Those of this time are not ready for this technology."

"Good luck." Near says in which Mello smiles.

"You too." Mello responds. He gathers their stuff that is right here close to him then he pushes a button on his arm that can't transform into a gun.

In a flash of blue light Mello, Matt and their vehicles are gone.

A walks over to Near and places a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to the brunette. "Ready?" He asks.

Near nods then follows A and BB as they head away to where they left the truck. "Where to?" He asks as they approach the truck.

"Well why don't we set up residence in the building we found you two in?" BB offers an idea.

Near smiles in agreement. "That sounds good." He agrees.

They head to the building and park the truck only to get out. They head towards the building only to find a man dressed in a suit looking at it.

"I'm never going to sell this place." The man sighs heavily.

"Are you sure about that?" A questions.

The man jumps then spins around to see the three. "You…. You're interested in this place?" He gasps in surprise.

"Better believe it." BB confirms crossing his arms over his chest.

"Name your price!" The man says in relief.

A offers the only money he currently has on him which is a twenty dollar bill.

The man takes it. "It's yours! I'll bring the paperwork later."

"Whatever." A shrugs and the man leaves. "We've got work to do." He says stretching his arms out forward as if preparing for this.

"Damn straight." BB says in agreement. "Well. No matter what happened today we should get some supplies."

They head to the truck to drive off to get what they will need to fix up the place. They decide to spend tonight in a hotel and start working on the place tomorrow.

Near is lying awake in his bed in the hotel facing the window that is closed right now. He can't help but wonder what exactly happens in the future that makes what happened happen. He closes his eyes deciding to let the future come to him for now. He eventually drifts off into sleep.

The next day…..

The three of them are wearing a hard hat and are working on the house.

A is using his strength to carry a whole bunch of planks of wood.

Near runs by as A watches with a smile.

BB is getting to be a little lazy right now in that he is working on the paper work that needs to get done.

Yes. Their start on a new life is going to be just fine.

… It takes them quite a while but they get it done and now they are living in the nicely built home…

They decided to let Near go to a school for the advanced to make sure that he still gets a good education while the other two have to look for jobs to help them settle permanently here.

Near is walking to one of his classes on his fourth day in school when an unexpected voice is heard behind him.

"You're new."

Near spins around to find a familiar male around his own age right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"You're…." Near trails off remembering that he should remember to pretend to not know this male.

The male offers his hand. "The names Matt. Well it's what I go by now."

Near extends his hand and shakes the others hand. "Most call me Near."

"Interesting name." Matt admits as they shake hands then pull their hands away. "Want to be friends?"

Near smiles. "Sure." He agrees and they begin walking down the hall talking to each other. He plans to try to stop Matt from trying to kill him if he can.

After school Near takes Matt over to his place to hang out. He leads Matt into the living room where they find A and BB on the grey loveseat together.

A and BB turn as the two come in and they narrow their eyes skeptical when they see the red head.

"Near." A begins but Near gives them a look to remind them that this is the present Matt who has no idea what happened. He sighs at this knowing that they have to pretend that what happened didn't happen. "Who's this?"

BB looks to A only to turn away with a slight huff.

"This is Matt. I met him at school." Near responds causally. "Matt this is A and BB." He gestures to each of them as he names them.

"Yo." Matt waves in greeting.

A nods softly and settles to cuddle with B.

Matt turns to Near. "Hey. I was working on a bot. Want to help?" He asks.

"Sure." Near agrees and they head to the kitchen to see what they can do.

"Say. I mean I understand this is a bit straight to the point but am I your only friend?" Matt asks as they settle at the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Well I mean as a friend. I have A and B but they are more like family to me than friends." Near admits.

Matt nods. "Ah. Well I only have one other friend."

"Oh?" Near turns curiously as Matt sets up the stuff he brought with him in his bag.

"Yeah. He's a good guy. A bit of a temper sometimes though." Matt explains. "Say. I should introduce you two at some point."

Near smiles. "That sounds nice."

"Okay! Now let's get started on this." Matt says and they turn to the half completed little robot.

They begin working on it together on the robot getting a lot done rather quickly.

A or BB check on them every now and again but see no reason to currently stop this… Well at least no reason that Matt would understand right now…

"Does this friend of yours go to our school?" Near asks as he is working on some gears of the robot.

"Yeah. But he sometimes skips. Like how I did for the past four days but fir different reasons. He's sick and probably will only live for another forty years if he's lucky." Matt explains.

"Oh." Near frowns glancing to Matt. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Matt blinks as if a lightbulb goes off in his head. He turns to meet Near's eyes. "Hey! Maybe we can do something about it! You're good at robotics. Not as god as me but still good."

Near blinks then smiles. "That sounds like a good idea." He agrees.

"Great! Hopefully he'll be there tomorrow so you can meet him!" Matt chirps happily.

The next day…

Matt is leading Near around the school to go meet the other friend of Matts. "If he's here today he should be at the usual meeting spot."

"Okay." Near agrees.

They make it to behind the bleachers and Near pauses blinking in surprise as his eyes meet with a pair of familiar ones.

"Near. This is Mello. Mello this is Near." Matt introduces them.

Near smiles and approaches. "Nice to meet you." He greets.

"A new friend?" Mello questions his eyes sweeping over the mostly albino boy. He himself is wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black pants and black runners.

"Yup. He's new here." Matt confirms. "Plus he doesn't have anyone but these two that look to be the adults that he sees as family."

"Ah." Mello nods. "Well hopefully you can keep up." He lightly elbows Near.

Near smiles. "I will do my best."

"He's really smart!" Matt chimes in smiling wide. "He even worked with me to finish the robot!"

Mello raises an eyebrow. "All in one day?"

"Yup. Technically one evening but yup." Matt confirms.

"Huh." Mello nods then turns to Near. "Not bad." He says. "I think we might get along quite well."

"I hope so." Near admits.

"Great! Now let's see what that thing can do. I know a short cut." Mello leads them under the bleachers then onto the football field. "No one will be using this until a gym class either uses it or until after school." He explains to Near. "So we can use it to test that robot."

"Okay." Near nods in agreement.

Matt takes the robot out and places it on the ground. "Alright!" He smiles pumped for this. "Let's do this!" He switches it on using a switch on and the little light turns on. He uses one of the joysticks to begin making it move in which the wheels wrr to life and it begins driving around following Matt's directions. "It works!" He jumps in happiness and switches the speed to make it go faster.

"Not bad." Mello pats Near on the back. "You two did good."

Near smiles at Mello. "Thanks." He responds.

Matt is too busy enjoying the robot out of happiness to really notice.

Near understands what he should do now. He makes sure to focus his attention on his robotics class that he shares with Matt and his science class he shares with Mello. He quite enjoys their company in and out of both class and school.

The three of them have become rather close and are now seen as a rather tight trio even after graduation.

Matt and Near began their own robotics company that quickly flew into success.

Mello did his best to help where he could and the threes always warmly welcomed him to join them in whatever they are doing at the time.

Near and Matt are now sitting on a hill watching the sunset.

Matt is off in the house that the three of them own playing some video games.

Near slightly remembers the future Mello that he met just twenty years ago.

"You know. I wanna tell you something." Mello says and Near turns to him. "I may act like the fact that I will die probably within the next twenty years… But in truth..." He looks down. "I don't want to die."

Near blinks then smiles gently. He places a hand gently over Mello's that is resting on the ground between them.

Mello turns to him with sad half open eyes.

"It's okay." Near assures him. "Death can be scary. It's understandable."

Mello smiles. "Thanks Near." He says feeling better.

Later when Mello is sleeping in his room Near shared his idea with Matt.

"Oh that's brilliant." Matt nods in agreement. "We should start working on that right away."

Near nods in agreement.

They can do this! They have to!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

For fifteen years Matt and Near worked on the project in secret and have made a lot of progress on it.

They do their best to keep this project from Mello… Until…

Mello has recently gotten really sick and has been resting quite a bit at the lab where he first collapsed. He insisted that he needed rest but Matt and Near are worried about him.

Near opens the door to the room that they made to let Mello rest. He heads inside and goes over to the bed looking at the other.

Mello weakly looks to him. "Hey." He croaks out.

"Hey." Near greets back.

"I think that I'll be gone soon." Mello admits. "A little early than I had hoped to be."

Near looks sadly at the other. "You'll need to trust me then." He informs him.

"I do." Mello assures him.

"I'll be back." Near leaves the room only to come back with a clear mask and a small slightly see through blue ball attached to it. He puts it over Mello's mouth and nose then squeezes the ball sending special sleeping gas to the other to breath in.

Mello is soon asleep and Near removes the mask.

"It's time." Near says then he rolls the bed over to the secret project room where Matt is waiting. "Ready?" He asks.

Matt nods.

The two of them get Mello onto the chair in the middle of the room and they know that it's time to set to work. They had gotten information from doctors about where the illness would attack the most to Mello. They came up a plan around that.

"Let's do this." Near says and they get to work knowing that they'll need to be careful if they don't want to lose their friend.

Matt settles at a nearby computer as Near works on doing what they need to do. He quickly types on the keyboard checking a whole bunch of stuff. "Life still stable." He reports. "All programs are ready to be inserted."

"Good." Near nods and gets the arm on. "Keep watching the life." He says. "I'm gonna start getting the stuff deeper."

"Okay." Matt agrees.

They continue to work until finally it is completed; Near especially has quite a bit of blood on him.

"Okay." Near says as Matt comes over. "Time to see if this worked." He presses a switch as the two hope that it goes alright… They will lose him if it doesn't…. Luckily Mello gasps his eyes shooting open.

He pants slightly then looks to his two friends who look happy that he's okay. He feels stronger and he sits up on his own. "What happened?" He questions.

"A secret project." Near explains. "Something that me and Matt call a terminator."

"I came up with that!" Matt says grinning like a goof.

"We took what your illness was affecting most and changed it into robotic parts. You can't really tell the difference by looking." Near explains and Matt brings over a mirror.

Mello blinks and he agrees that you can't tell that he has robotic parts now. "You two are amazing!" His eyes shine in happiness. He jumps up and hugs Near spinning him around. "You guys did it!" He then places Near on the ground again in which they look at each others eyes.

With a soft smile each they lean in kissing each other gently as their eyes flutter shut glad that the other feels the same.

Matt's eyes widen and he flinches. "That's should be me." He growls to himself watching the two. "Then I'll make it me." He adds again to himself.

The next day Matt invites Mello to the room again.

Mello has been working on learning what he can do and learning to control it. "So what is it that you wanted to do?" He asks glancing to Matt as they walk further into the room.

"It's just to check and possibly do a few updates as needed. We want to make sure that you stay in working order." Matt says.

Mello nods and settles in the chair again.

Matt sets Mello's mode to sleep which is a little thing they added just in case they need to do anything to fix or upgrade Mello. He makes sure that Mello is out before smirking. "It must be done." He says to himself and he begins working on the other hacking into his system to change things. He finishes and looks to Mello. "Now you're mine. You have the easiest task. Destroying the future. Destroying Near." He boots Mello back up.

Mello's eyes snap open with a gasp then he gets up from the chair and heads off with an obvious goal.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." Matt says smirking to himself. "And yeah I won't be able to change your system like that again but it'll be worth it." He goes to follow but stays out of sight.

Mello approaches Near who turns to him.

Near is about to ask Mello something when he realizes that something is wrong.

Mello's hand changes to his gun and he aims it at Near.

Near looks down to it then closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking up to meet Mello's eyes. He doesn't show fear the entire time. "Mello." He says watching the other. "This isn't you. I know that you wouldn't do this." He says keeping his gaze with Mello locked. He steps to the side just before a shot is fired causing it to miss only to hit a wall leaving it with a burned hole there now. "Come back to me." He moves a step closer to Mello as Mello watches. "I know that you are still there." He says refusing to look anywhere but Mello's eyes.

Mello's arm and gun shiver a little so Near takes yet another step closer. He brings his arm around and aims his gun once again at Near.

Near continues to seem unfazed. "Mello." He reaches his hands out towards the other even as he hears the gun charging another attack. "Please come back to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Mello's gun begins shaking.

Near's hands gently bush against Mello's cheeks causing the other to gasp.

Mello leans back away from the touch gun still trained on Near.

Near stays there watching Mello as if waiting.

Mello's gun trembles then it stops only to power down. He transforms it back into his hand then moves forward wrapping his arms around Near pulling him close in tears.

Near returns the hug. "I knew you could do it."

"Matt used a hack to change some programing." Mello says. "I managed to use the hacking skills I was given to break free. Deleting those programs he put in so I can go back to normal."

"I'm proud of you." Near says still remaining strong. "I can do a quick check to make sure that it's all good now."

Mello nods. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Near takes him back to the room making sure that Matt isn't there. He gets Mello into the chair once more and though Mello was hesitant he trusts Near so he gets in. He puts Mello into sleep mode then looks to him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to stop it. Despite my efforts things have taken a wrong turn with Matt." He says quietly only to look away. He begins to check that everything is alright.

"Not so fast."

Near blinks at the voice but then he notices that Matt is hacking into Mello's deleted files that are stored in a special place that Mello can't access them just in case.

They had made this since they wanted to be safe rather than sorry if something important gets put there or if anything happens.

"I won't let you." Near says knowing that Matt is planning to put the deleted files on a restore so Mello will once again go back to trying to kill him. "I will do what I can to stop you." He begins working quickly but Matt is a much better hacker than he is. He turns. "Manual time." He says quietly then dashes to where he heard Matt's voice he ends up finding him just outside of the room. He tackles him sending the laptop flying.

The two watch as the laptop hits the wall then the floor harshly causing it to crash.

"NO!" Matt pushes Near off only to hurry over to it. "I can't get into those files now!"

Near gets up as does Matt.

Matt glares at Near. "This isn't over." He turns and dashes away.

Near's eyes fall to half open as the only sign of worry and regret he is allowing him to show. "I know and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." He says then heads back to the room. He has to make sure that Mello is okay and to delete the programs that Matt made to make Mello a killer. He knows that he needs to keep Mello in as best shape because Matt will be back. He finishes up then lets Mello wake up in which he wait for the other to do so.

Mello's eyes blink open and he turns his head to Near.

"How do you feel?" Near asks him.

"Truly back to normal." Mello admits. "Thanks."

"You know this isn't over. He came back for a second try this time to try to restore the data I was getting rid of." Near nods to the left laptop in which Mello glances to it. "He will be back. That much we can say for sure."

"Then I'll stop him. Or you can." Mello says glaring at the laptop.

"I'll need to keep you in the best shape possible just in case. I will also be working on upgrades because he will know what you have right now." Near explains.

Mello turns to Near. "I will always be ready to help in any way. I promise."

Near smiles and the two hug. "Thank you Mello."

"Don't mention it Near." Mello assures him.

So over the months the two worked together to keep Mello in top shape, keep Near safe and work on updates for Mello.

Near knew what was coming so he tried to plan around that and do what he can without truly knowing when the red head will be coming back. He is working on a project with Mello watching trying to figure out what Near is doing. He wouldn't tell Mello at least not yet and Mello backed off in favor of watching.

Then a woman comes into the room. "Guess who!"

Mello jumps away from the wall he was leaning against and aims his gun at the woman.

Near turns and rushes over. "Mello calm down. It's just my sister."

Mello lowers his weapon letting it turn back into a hand. "Ah. Sorry."

The woman smiles. She has white hair that's straight and goes down to her waist and winter blue eyes. She is wearing a tank top with a white skull on it and rips in certain parts that are done in a fashion way revealing a black tank top bra underneath. She also has on black short shots and brown knee high tie up boots without really a heel. "It's good to see that my older brother is being well protected." She compliments making Mello stand tall in pride. "So you're Mello huh? My names Rai."

Mello extends a hand. "Nice to meet you." He says as Rai shakes it then they turn to Near.

"It's been awhile." Near says.

"Yeah. I've come to talk to you about a few things." Rai admits looking rather serious.

Near frowns in worry. "What happened?" He asks.

"Do you remember Matt?" Rai asks.

Near nods. "Yeah. What happened?" He asks even more worried now.

"I over heard that he has… _Improved_ himself." Rai says. "I think that he's coming back."

"Oh no." Near breathes out.

"Also." Rai continues causing Near to turn to her. "As discussed I made sure that my son knows to come here if I tell him that he's in danger. He kind of reminds me a little of you which is probably because he has shorter hair than me. Me and my boyfriend are just worried that Matt might go after him if he has a specific look in mind or just because he's connected to you."

"Right. If the need arises then we will do all we can." Near assures his sister.

"Yes." Mello says in agreement. "I will do my best to protect anyone related to Near or anyone he cares for if I can."

Rai smiles. "Thank you. Thank you both." She says gratefully.

Near turns to Mello. "I think it is time I explained what I am working on."

Mello turns to him but they turn back to Rai when she speaks.

"I must get going." Rai says. "But I wanted to drop in and I also wanted to let you know what I heard."

"Thank you for the information sister." Near says then they share a hug before Rai leaves. He turns to Mello who meets his gaze. "I have been trying to look at all scenarios of what could happen and prioritized things that are the most dangerous." He leads the blonde to what he was working on. "So I've made a new installment for you. It'll allow you to travel back in time then back to the future. It'll appear as a button on your arm when you want it to come out. You will send the date to it as it'll be hooked up to you then you along with things in a close proximity will travel through time."

"Do you think we'll ever actually need it. I mean it's fucking cool but I'm just asking." Mello asks as he looks at the piece of technology with a button.

"Matt is a genius." Near reminds Mello. "He was right behind us in scoring. So it is very likely that he'll do this if he cannot beat us here."

Mello nods. "Yeah. Okay. I see what you're saying." He agrees. "Are we installing it now?"

"Almost. I just have a few finishing touches." Near informs him.

Mello nods. "Okay." He backs off so Near can finish but he watches as Near fiddles with the circuits a little then check a few things.

"There." Near says. "Now we can install it."

"Great!" Mello grins in excitement for this.

Meanwhile…

"It is done." A male's voice says.

"Did it work?" A female's voice asks.

"It worked." A third voice assures them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Near finished the installment for Mello two days ago and is now working alone in the lab while Mello stepped out for a moment. He hears someone coming down the hall but what makes him pause is that it is not the familiar footsteps of Mello. He turns and wonders if it is who he thinks it is. He hears the footsteps coming straight for the door so he gets up and hurries to a small remote sitting off to the side. He keeps it in his hand knowing that he'll only have one chance at this.

The door bursts open by a shot and Matt stands there with his right hand and wrist is actually a futuristic looking cannon like gun.

"I'm back!" Matt says moving into the room training his gun at Near. "And I will end this."

"I knew you'd be back." Near says then points the remote at him. "And that's why I prepared."

"What is that?" Matt questions.

Near smiles softly. "Just a little something I made." He clicks the only button on it and Matt falls to the ground unconscious. He then lowers the remote with a sigh of relief that it truly worked.

Mello comes in then runs over to Near after seeing Matt on the ground. "What happened!? Did he hurt you!? Are you okay!?" He asks looking Near over worried.

"I'm fine. I used this." Near hands Mello the remote.

Mello takes it looking at it with slight confusion.

"Don't press the button." Near warns. "It'll do the same to you."

"What is it?" Mello questions flipping it over to check the back.

"A remote that can hack into a system like yours to temporally put sleep mode on. I made it just in case when I heard that he was getting improved. Which could only mean that he was turning himself into one like you. That device will only work once on him though so we have to move him to a room I made to keep him asleep. At least until he is awakened by someone else." Near explains.

Mello places the remote down on a nearby table. "That was really smart. You thought of everything." He says.

Near smiles a little more. "I had to do something. Now come on. Let's get him there before his system reboots."

Mello picks up Matt and follows Near to the room. He places Matt in the chair. "Will it kill him?" He asks as Near gets everything done as needed.

"If he does end up dying it'll pass by like he is just trapped in a forever dream." Near responds as he gets the wires into place in the back of Matt's head.

Mello nods. "Not a painful death but it's still possible." He says.

Near finishes and types somethings on the computer the wires are connected to. "And there. Now the only way for him to awaken is by that switch being pulled." He nods to the switch that Mello looks to.

"Well let's go and leave it as is then." Mello says and heads to leave the room.

Near goes over to stand beside Matt looking at his unconscious face. "I couldn't save you… I'm sorry. I really tried for your sake." He says quietly then heads to join Mello in leaving.

…..

A storm is rolling in expected to be here soon or by the time that night rolls around.

Rai is walking home from work as it is evening when she is approached by a man making her slow to a pause.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

The man shows his badge. "I'm FBI. I just have some questions." He has greying black hair that looks like a TV star would have his hair, dark brown eyes and a business suit. He has a few wrinkles on his face.

Rai nods and follows the man to an interrogation room. She sits with the man across from her.

"These were taken at Winchester police station nineteen eighty four. You were there." The FBI agent says as he shows a picture of a male. "You were there."

Rai's winter blue eyes flicker up to the FBI man after she glances to the photo.

"These were taken today." The FBI man shows her two pictures of the exact same male.

Rai looks up pleading to the FBI man. "You have to let me see my son. He's in great danger." She pleads.

Loud thunder crashes outside.

The FBI man looks at her suspiciously. "In danger from what?" He questions.

"From great evil." Rai says refusing to go to details. "Now at least let me call my son!" She demands. "You can stand there and listen if you want but I must warn him."

There's a little hesitance then the FBI man nods to another in the room who rushes out only to come back with a telephone.

Rai thanks him as he puts the phone down. She dials a number then waits for someone to pick up and when a male does she speaks clearly. "You're in great danger from a great evil." She says. "You must hurry to safety. I'm sorry I can't stay long." She then hangs up and looks to the two men in the room. "Thank you." She says sincerely.

Elsewhere…

Two people walk in to a room as an automatic door slides upwards. They stop a little ways into the room as the door closes behind them.

"I don't know what it's like to try to kill one of these things." The woman says uncertain then sighs softly.

"We don't need to kill him." The male says and walks forward. "I have an even better idea." He walks over to the male slumped over seemingly unconscious or dead in the chair in a room that looks like a futuristic operating room to operate on robots. He turns to the woman.

"Then what do we do?" The woman asks.

"New mission." The male responds with and reaches to a switch pulling it.

Some wires in the back of the males head release with a little steam and a short hiss.

The male blinks open his eyes and raises his head looking at the others there.

The male who pulled the switch smirks widely. "Good to see you're awake." He says getting the other males attention. "Is everything online?"

The other male nods.

The male smirks. "Good. Now then. We have a new mission for you." He says. "There's another one just like you."

Meanwhile….

A young boy comes into the lab causing Near to turn to him. He has white hair that is short like Near's but straight. He has deep brown eyes, a dark grey t-shirt with a white unbuttoned long sleeved shirt overtop and light blue slightly baggy pants. "Mommy told me to come here. She says that there's danger." He explains. "Uncle will it be okay? What's happening?"

Near nods. He had pulled his hair into a short ponytail as best as he can as he sometimes does while working. "Okay. Stay in this room. A man is plotting something very evil." He pulls out his cell. "I just need to call Mello."

"What will he do?" The little boy asks moving closer to Near.

"Once he was programmed to destroy the future." Near says dialing a number. "Now his mission is to protect it." He brings the cell up to his ear as he turns away from the other.

Elsewhere…..

Mello who is on his motorcycle is driving through the city and his cell phone goes off. He pulls over to answer it seeing that it's Near. "Hey." He greets. "What's up?"

"I need you to go into the past. Do you have all of the information I gave you about the location?" Near asks.

"Yeah." Mello confirms.

"Okay. Go to nineteen eighty four on this day." Near says as he checked something. "That's what the information says that Matt went to."

"He got his hands on going back in time installment?" Mello questions in surprise.

"He was most likely made by some loyal followers here. And now he has been awakened with a new mission to go back in time." Near explains. "What they didn't know was that any of those being made track where they go. Listen. He is going to try to kill me in the past. Go to the location I gave you and do what you must."

"Alright. I'll go. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen." Mello says then hangs up since he has an urgent thing to do.

"I know." Near says softly then he pulls the phone away from his ear.

"Uncle?" The little boy asks getting Near's attention. "What can we do?"

"We sit and wait." Near tells him. "Your mom will come and get you as soon as she can." He smiles gently. "Want to see some cool things Max?"

Max's eyes brighten and he nods.

Near brings him over to what he was working on.

Max places his hands on the edge of the table looking at the complicated piece of technology. "What is it?"

"An upgrade." Near says. "An upgrade to a gun to make it quicker to fire mainly." He explains.

"Ohh." Max coos in interest. He begins asking about each part in which Near would explain as best as he can for Max until another person walks in making them turn. "Mommy!" He hurries over to greet Rai arms outstretched.

Rai crouches opening her arms only for her son to run into them. She stands up holding Max in her arms as Near comes over to her.

"What happened?" Near asks.

"The FBI spoke to me. Remember how I saw Matt in the past when he was hunting you in the past?" Rai asks in which Near nods.

Near is thankful that at the time Matt was definitely too young to be the same Matt or at least that's how it is in the police's eyes so they left the Matt from that time alone.

"Well they showed me the picture from then. Knowing I had been interviewed about what I saw. Then a picture from today. I feared for your and my son's safety so I sent Max to you. They asked me more questions and all I really said was that he is a great evil and that he has robotics in him. Robotics that he helped create. They released me not long after since they couldn't just keep me without evidence that I was connected to it. I was only a witness back then."

Near nods. "You did the right thing." He tells her. "Matt has gone back in time by thirty five years to try to kill me in the past. Loyal followers of Matt knew of his desire to kill me by his own hands after he couldn't use Mello. So they wouldn't attack me but they would definitely reboot him to give him another chance. I sent Mello back into the past to chase after him."

"Will he stop Matt?" Rai asks worriedly. "What if you and this future vanishes?"

Near smiles in an assuring way then places a hand on her shoulder. "Sis. Mello can do it. It'll be fine."

Rai smiles softly. "Okay. I trust you to know that best." She says. "I'm just worried is all. I don't want to lose you."

Near pulls her into a comforting hug. "It'll all be okay." He assures her as she leans against him.

"I wanna hug too!" Max says a big grin on his face and he wraps his small arms around the two's heads causing them to chuckle softly at it.

Rai took Max home not long after leaving Near alone in the lab.

Near turns to what he was working on looking at it for a few moments before turning away. He takes his hair out of the ponytail and heads off out of the lab. He spots two people who seem to shy away from him guiltily. "You awoke Matt." He says once he stops walking as he looks seriously at the two.

"We are loyal to Matt!" The male says. "Not you. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but it is the path that we have chosen."

"I know." Near says. "But in time perhaps you'll change your mind. If not then I'm afraid that I will need to take necessary measures. It is in the end up to you who you will follow." He then heads off on his way with that. He takes a deep breath knowing that Mello will be gone for a bit so he wants to prepare for when he returns with Matt. He hopes that seeing that Matt is defeated will change the two workers views as they are good workers but if he must let them go he will do so. He can't have this repeating after all.

….

Mello returns with a defeated Matt. He is a little glad to be back in his true place in time and he is currently standing in front of Near's lab. He turns as two workers come racing out only to freeze upon seeing Matt's body. "I need to go to Near." He says and gathers Matt's body.

"We're sorry!" The woman falls to her knees hands up to ask for forgiveness.

The man quickly does the same almost reluctantly. "We rebooted Matt and reminded him of his plan to go back in time to take down Near!"

"If I could I would kill you here and now." Mello admits. "But. I believe that Near should decide your fate." He heads inside as the two look at each other in worry.

They now fear that they might be losing their jobs which will cause their careers to take a major hit.

Mello enters Near's lab causing the other to turn to him.

Near smiles. "I knew you could do it."

Mello smiles back. "What shall we do with him?" He asks gesturing Matt towards Near after a moment.

"I will destroy him." Near answers simply. "We cannot have things repeating themselves."

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Mello asks.

"He was rebooted on the same day we put him into the sleep. I guess I was hoping that there would be a way to change him back to our side." Near admits.

Mello places Matt down then goes over to Near pulling him close. "I understand. He was a friend of ours for the longest time." He says with hooded eyes.

Near nods then tilts his head up to look to Mello.

Mello's eyes flicker to meet Near's eyes then he leans down only to seal his lips over Near's.

Near kisses back and soon their tongues are meeting each other as a make out session begins.

Mello wraps his arms around Near's waist causing Near to place his hands on the blondes shoulders. He knows that they won't have to worry about noise because Near made sure to make the walls so thee is sound proofing within the walls. He knows that this was installed so Near and Mello can work in peace or allow themselves a moment to themselves if they so wish. He also knows that limited people have access to this lab so they are not likely to be disturbed. He lifts Near to sit on a nearby table and he removes the lab coat that Near is wearing.

Near allows him and he begins to undress Mello as well causing them to have to break the kiss. He lets his shirt that was underneath his lab coat be removed then begins to work on Mello's pants. "Take me." He whispers huskily to the other.

Mello is glad at times like these that he isn't fully robotic so this can still happen. "Of course my dear." He agrees and strips Near of his pants and boxers then grabs the small bottle of lube from the button closed pocket of Near's lab coat on the left chest area. He moves between the other's legs as Near leans back to let Mello work. He spreads some lube onto his fingers then lowers them to Near's entrance sliding the two lubed fingers inside.

Near moans softly and lets Mello continue until he feels that he is ready. "Please. Do it Mello." He pleads with the other.

"Okay." Mello agrees placing a gentle kiss on Near's forehead then he removes his fingers. He lubes up his cock then puts the lube off to the side then lines himself up with Near's entrance. He trusts himself inside getting himself fully in there in one thrust.

Near lets out a moan of pain and pleasure as his hands grip Mello's shoulders while he throws his head back.

Mello pauses to allow Near to adjust to his erection before he begins moving to give sharp yet slow thrusts after Near nods to him. He moans softly letting his moans of pleasure mix with Near's own that are a little louder than his. He speeds up his thrusts getting louder moans from Near.

Near holds onto Mello's shoulders then slowly moves his arms to be kind of around his lover while his hands can reach his back. "Ah! Yes! Mello!" He moans to the other who only picks up the speed to begin pounding him into the table that is shaking slightly from the force of their movements.

Mello leans down to let his lips brush against Near's ear allowing him to moan into it. "Near."

Near bucks his hips now meeting Mello's thrusts as he tries to keep up with the other pulling louder moans than before from said blonde. "Mello!" He calls out throwing his head back and slightly scratching Mello's back out of pleasure when Mello switches the angle slightly only to resume pounding Near into the table.

Mello smirks at this knowing that he indeed hit the right spot and aims for that spot with every single snap of his hips.

Near feels his release coming up much too quickly. "C-Close!" He moans to Mello.

"Cum. Cum for me Near." Mello responds only to lick a sensitive spot on Near's neck.

"MELLO!" Near cries out arching his body into Mello's own as he cums onto their chests and stomachs.

Mello doesn't flinch as Near's fingernails dig into his back and he bites down onto a lower part of Near's neck as he cums within the other growling Near's name in pleasure.

They remain there for a few moments just gently rocking together in an almost grinding motion as they come down from their orgasmic high.

Mello releases Near's neck then he pulls out of the other causing some of his cum to dribble out. He shares a loving kiss with Near for a few moments then he moves back to let Near sit up.

They clean up using tissues since it's the best that they have in the room right now and they get dressed once they have cleaned up as best as they can.

Near is just finishing putting on his lab coat by slightly adjusting it with a jerk on the ends by his shoulders, as he goes to a desk in the room. He releases the lab coat and reaches down to a drawer opening it to reveal a needle, with a large pointed tip that the hole can be seen, as well as two needle shaped containers of blue liquid with slightly darker bubbles. He grabs one of the containers and the needle. "The special liquid that will destroy his system and himself along with it."

"He'll be dead for sure and for good." Mello says as Near turns around.

Near nods. "It's the only way this has to go. We can't risk him being able to be revived in any way." He says since someone might figure out a way to revive Matt if they don't make sure to destroy everything robotic especially. He stabs the tip of the needle into the container and he sucks up the liquid from inside.

Once the needle is filled he puts the now empty container onto the desk before heading over to Matt's body as Mello watches.

Near crouches and takes a quick moment to look at Matt then he glances to the needle as he raises it only to turn back to Matt to watch what he is doing. He stabs the needle into Matt's am and injects the liquid to inside of him. He pulls it out and gets up once the needle is empty. "It is done. He won't be able to be used or revived in anyway now."

"So now we just need to destroy his body." Mello says and Near nods.

"It's the only next step to take." Near says. "I'll call the people I trust to do this to take Matt away and to safely destroy him." He pulls out his cell calling two people.

Three people come, a lady with two males and the two males carry Matt's body as the lady leads them away. They are going to remove all robotic systems from Matt, burn Matt's body then safely get rid of the robotic parts like how electronics that can no longer be used are disposed of.

Now Mello and Near can relax knowing that it's all over.

The end.


End file.
